Raúl Alfonsín/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Jimmy Carter Ra ú Alfonsín (2006) Raúl Alfonsín - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Alfonsín con Ronald Reagan. Fuente original no encontrada George H. W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| BUSH CONFERS WITH ARGENTINE CHIEF By EDWARD SCHUMACHER. Published: December 12, 1983 América Central Costa Rica * Ver Óscar Arias Sánchez - Sin imagen.jpg| eCon Raúl Alfonsín, presidente de Argentina y Julio María Sanguinetti, presidente de Uruguay. @oariascr México * Ver Miguel de la Madrid - Sin imagen.jpg| DECLARACION CONJUNTA DE LOS PRESIDENTES DE MEXICO Y ARGENTINA A invitación del Presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, Licenciado Miguel de la Madrid, el Presidente de la Argentina, Doctor Raúl Alfonsín, efectuó una visita de Estado a México del 25 al 27 de marzo de 1985. revistadigital.sre.gob.mx Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Histórica visita del Presidente Raúl Alfonsín a Cuba, donde es recibido por el general Fidel Castro. Video hecho a base de un archivo en bruto de 44 minutos de Canal 7. Colores arreglados y formato recortado para quedar panorámico. jonysniuk América del Sur Argentina * Ver María Estela Martínez de Perón - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Raúl Alfonsín le brinda un cordial recibimiento a María Estela Martínez de Perón, quien regresa desde su exilio en España. Archivo de La Nación Raúl Alfonsín - Reynaldo Bignone.jpg| El presidente argentino Reynaldo Bignone (del golpe militar conocido como "Proceso de Reorganización nacional") entrega el mando al presidente democráticamente elegido Raúl Alfonsín. Foto: OPI Santa Cruz Carlos Menem - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Carlos Menem asumió la presidencia el 8 de julio de 1989, tras el retiro anticipado de Raúl Alfonsín. Fue por entonces la primera sucesión presidencial entre dos presidentes constitucionales desde 1928. Más tarde Carlos Saúl Menem asumiría su segunda Presidencia también un 8 de julio pero de 1995. Foto con fuente no espeficada Fernando de la Rúa - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Raúl Alfonsín dijo que Fernando de la Rúa está preocupado, pero que él está todavía más inquieto. Página 12 Eduardo Duhalde - Sin imagen.jpg| Duhalde se reunió con Alfonsín. MIÉRCOLES 07 DE AGOSTO DE 2002. La Nación Néstor Kirchner - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Junto al ex mandatario Raúl Alfonsín durante el acto del relanzamiento de los talleres ferroviarios de la empresa EMEPA en Chascomús en el 2003. Cristina Fernández - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| El ex presidente Raúl Alfonsín junto a la actual mandataria argentina Cristina Kirchner. Brasil * Ver José Sarney - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Lágrimas en Brasil: el ex presidente José Sarney lloró por Alfonsín. rastrealo.com.ar Chile * Ver Patricio Aylwin - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Alfonsín (2do desde la izq.) y Aylwin (1ero a la der.) compartieron en varias ocasiones. (Foto: derecho.uba.com.ar) Colombia * Ver Belisario Betancur - Sin imagen.jpg| Alfonsín y el presidente colombiano, Belisario Betancur, proclamaron la necesidad de que en América Latina se llegue a la solución de las diferencias limítrofes existentes por vía del diálogo y la negociación. Bogotá 6 FEB 1984. El País Raúl Alfonsín - Virgilio Barco.jpg| Jaime Lusinchi, Virgilio Barco, Raúl Alfonsín, Julio María Sanguinetti, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García durante la Ceremonia de Inauguración en el Campus Municipal de Maldonado. monedasuruguay.com César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Secretary General Cesar Gaviria (2nd L) poses for a picture with Costa Rica's former president Rodrigo Carazo (L), US Jimmy Carter (C), Argentina's Raul Alfonsin and Colombia's Belisario Betancourt (R), international observers to Sunday's recall referendum, 14 August 2004 in Caracas. More than 14 million Venezuelans are eligible to vote in the referendum that will determine whether the controversial President Hugo Chavez should serve out the remaining two years of his term. With Venezuela deeply polarized between hard-core supporters and foes of the president, there was concern violence could emerge, particularly if the vote is close. AFP PHOTO/Luis ACOSTA Andrés Pastrana - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Andrés Pastrana con Raúl Alfonsín y Nohra Puyana de Pastrana en Buenos Aires. APA Perú * Ver Fernando Belaúnde Terry - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Podemos observar el arribo del presidente, su recibimiento por Fernando Belaúnde Terry. Archivo Histórico RTA S.E. Alejandro Toledo - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Alejandro Toledo se abraza efusivamente con Raúl Alfonsín, De la Rúa los observa. Fue en la Rosada. Página 12 Alan García - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Alfonsín recibe a Alan García en Aeroparque, 1986. Archivo Prisma Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| José Sarney, Raúl Alfonsín e Julio Sanguinetti no seminário (detalle de imagen). ACADEMIA MARANHENSE DE LETRAS Venezuela * Ver Jaime Lusinchi - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Jaime Lusinchi, Virgilio Barco, Raúl Alfonsín, Julio María Sanguinetti, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García durante la Ceremonia de Inauguración en el Campus Municipal de Maldonado. monedasuruguay.com Carlos Andrés Pérez - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| OTROS TIEMPOS. PEREZ EN UN ENCUENTRO CON RAUL ALFONSIN EN CARACAS. clarin.com Hugo Chávez - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Los expresidentes de Costa Rica, Rodrigo Carazo (izq.), y de Argentina, Raúl Alfonsín, observaban ayer un periódico viejo que les mostró el gobernante venezolano Hugo Chávez (der.). Los dos exgobernantes llegaron a Caracas como observadores del referendo de hoy en Venezuela. Con los observadores. | AP /LA NACIÓN Fuentes Categoría:Raúl Alfonsín